My Girl, My pride
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Você é a minha garota. Você é o meu orgulho, Clarisse. x Clarisse centred. POV Ares. x


**My Girl, My Pride**  
><strong>Por Barbara<strong>

_Para Amanda, porque ela é a minha twin e merece todas as centred que eu poder escrever sobre Clarisse. 3_

* * *

><p>Ela não era bonita como os filhos de Afrodite; ela não era gentil como os filhos de Deméter; ela não era carismática como os filhos de Dionísio; ela não era boa com os outros como os filhos de Apolo; não era inteligente como os filhos de Atena; não era famosa nem tão poderosa como os filhos de Poseidon, Hades e Zeus.<p>

Ela era só a filha de Ares: a destrutiva Clarisse La Rue.

Porém, havia muito mais em você do que músculos e vontade de bater, Clarisse. Havia muito mais nos olhos brilhantes — muitas vezes nem era fúria — e havia muito mais nos modos indelicados. Havia um sentido oculto na forma como defendia à mim e ao seu chalé, porque você, no fundo, era só uma menina que queria ser o orgulho do pai.

Não é tão diferente assim dos outros. Todos querem impressionar seus pais, terem sua atenção somente para si, mas não é assim com você; você sabe que há outros filhos, sabe que a atenção não pode ser só sua; mas, no fundo, você deseja que os meus olhos estejam focados em você e que você seja o meu orgulho. E você sorriria, aquele sorriso meio feio, meio bonito; o seu sorriso. A sua forma de sorrir que, ainda assim, conseguia ser encantador.

Você sabia que a guerra era o meu período favorito, não é? Você sabia que eu adoraria vê-la lutando pelos seus ideias, porque você sempre foi uma ótima guerreira, Clarisse. Mas você deixou o Chalé de Ares de fora da batalha e, por mais que eu a quisesse lutando, admirei o seu orgulho. Agindo como uma verdadeira filha de Ares — não lute por quem não merece. E Percy Jackson não estava merecendo, não é, Clarisse? Nós não gostávamos dele, mas, no fundo, nós sabíamos o que fazer.

Você manteve o seu orgulho pelo máximo de tempo que pôde, mas Silena Beauregard estragou seus planos. Ela pegou a _sua_ armadura, os _seus_ irmãos e foi à guerra em Manhattan. Será que Chris sabia do plano e a ajudou? E você pensou que poderia matar Silena por fazer seus irmãos lhe desobedecerem - mesmo que não soubessem -, mas ela era sua amiga. Ela lhe ajudou com Chris, então você a ajudaria a vencer a guerra.

Você conseguiu chegar a tempo da batalha, mas já era tarde demais. Você viu as pessoas aglomeradas ao redor de alguém e correu para lá, com Chris em seu encalço. E você viu um corpo estirado no chão, com a sua armadura; Silena estava morta, Clarisse, porque ela quis ser você e quis enfrentar a _sua_ missão. Sua única amiga está morta, e o que você vai fazer?

Surpreenda-me, Clarisse.

— Quer morrer? — você gritou para o Drakon, seus olhos tomados por fúria. Eu podia quase sentir sua raiva. — Então venha!

Você pegou a lança das mãos de Silena - as mãos então frias da garota que ria com você - e encarou seu oponente. E você sorriu perante a iminência do combate; essa é a minha garota. E, sem armadura nem nada, você pegou a lança e saiu atrás do Drakon. Você sabia que ele era muito mais forte que um dragão ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha enfrentado; são um milênio mais velhos e mais fortes, mas você acreditava que conseguiria. E eu acreditava em você.

Quando correu para enfrentar o Drakon, você viu seus movimentos mais ágeis e podia sentir a força dentro de você triplicar. Você é o meu orgulho, Clarisse, e por isso você tem a minha benção. Você se sentiu mais confiante com isso — talvez pela benção de Ares, talvez por saber que era o meu orgulho —, e desviava dos ataques do Drakon com mais velocidade.

Quando o animal tentou acertá-la, você pulou deixando que ele pulverizasse o chão, e se assentou sobre sua cabeça. Com maestria, você acertou o olho do animal com sua lança, quebrando a ponta da mesma com o impacto, e liberou toda a energia acumulada. O Drakon derreteu dentro da própria couraça e você saiu como uma heroína. Orgulhosa de si mesma e do que havia feito.

As pessoas enfim lhe olhavam com admiração e até mesmo o Jackson estava embasbacado. Em ocasiões normais, você zombaria disso e faria da vida dele um inferno, esfregando na cara dele como o Chalé de Ares era importante nessa guerra; mas não hoje, porque hoje não era uma ocasião normal. O brilho avermelhado ainda estava ao redor do seu corpo, e eu podia quase sentir sua felicidade.

Você é uma ótima garota, Clarisse. Você merece toda a admiração que possa ter e merece ser reconhecida por seus feitos. Você é Clarisse La Rue, a filha de Ares que venceu o Drakon. E, principalmente, você é a minha garota. O meu orgulho.


End file.
